Royal Duel Episode 15
"Gods Fall" is the 15th and final episode of the series and 38th overall. Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya vs. Omnimon The duel continues from the last episode. Turn 4: Omnimon He then activates the effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to pay all but 1 of his LP (Omnimon 1500 → 1) and increase its ATK by the same amount ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": ? → 1499/? → 1499). "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks "Crusadermon", but Davis activates his face-down "Heart's Desire" to pay 800 Life Points (Davis 4000 → 3200), prevent his monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn and reduce all Battle Damage he takes this turn to 0. Turn 5: Davis Davis draws. He then switches "Crusadermon" to Defense Position. He then activates "Impenetrable Fortress" to discard "Dynasmon" and prevent Omnimon from attacking directly next turn. He then Normal Summons "Magician of Destiny" (600/400) in Defense Position. The effect of "Slifer" activates ("Magician of Destiny": 600/400 → 0), which destroys it. He then activates the effect of the "Magician of Destiny" in his Graveyard, banishing it to revive "Dynasmon" (2500/2200) in Defense Position. The effect of "Slifer" activates ("Dynasmon": 2500/2200 → 200). Turn 6: Omnimon Omnimon draws. He then activates "Dub Thee Knight" to draw until he has six cards in his hand ("Slifer": 3000 → 6000/3000 → 6000). He then sends "WarGreymon" and "MetalGarurumon" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Omnimon" (4000/4000) in Attack Position ("Slifer": 6000 → 3000/6000 → 3000). "Omnimon" attacks and destroys "Crusadermon". Since "Omnimon" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Davis (Davis 3200 → 2200). "The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks and destroys "Dynasmon". Turn 7: Davis Davis draws. He then activates "The Crest of Hope" to add a random card from his Deck to his hand ("The Crest of Reliability"). He then activates "The Crest of Reliability" to Special Summon "Craniummon" (3000/2600) from his Deck in Defense Position. The effect of "Slifer" activates ("Craniummon": 3000/2600 → 600). He then activates "The Crest of Love" to reduce the ATK of "Craniummon" to 0 ("Craniummon": 3000 → 0/600) until the End Phase and increase his LP by the same amount (Davis 2200 → 5200). He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Omnimon Omnimon dtaws. "Omnimon" attacks and destroys "Craniummon". The effect of "Omnimon" activates (Davis 5200 → 4200). Davis activates his face-down "Equal Game" to reduce all Battle Damage he takes this turn to 500. "Slifer", "Obelisk" and "Ra" all attack Davis directly (Davis 4200 → 3700 → 3200 → 2700). After that happens, the second effect of "Equal Game" forces Davis to send top three cards of his Deck to the Graveyard (Two of which is "Gallantmon" and "UlforceVeedramon"). Turn 9: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "DemiVeemon" (200/200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Magnamon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. The effect of "Slifer" activates ("Magnamon": 2500 → 500/2000). He then activates "Service of the Royal Knights" to pay 2500 LP (Davis 2700 → 200) and increase the ATK of "Magnamon" by the ATK of all "Royal Knight" monsters in his Graveyard ("Magnamon": 500 → 14500/2000). "Magnamon" attacks and destroys "Omnimon" (Omnimon 1 → 0).